Broken Boundaries
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: A second zodiac, a second animal disrespected, and a chance for them both. A normal girl and the zodiacs, her love for a rodent and a similar zodiac yearns for him. Rated T for language. Pairings yukiXtohru, kyoXoc, tohruXoc, ocXoc, HIATUS!for now
1. Kyokun and His Heavy Heart

**Broken Boundaries**

**PoD- "Yayz!"**

**Senior Gaara- "She had Rootbeer."**

Chapter One

"Emi, are you alright?" Kyo asked.

He looked down a her and she didn't pay any attention to him. He lifted her chin and their eyes met. Emiko's eyes were full of tears and her cheeks damp. Her chin had cradled them before letting the tears fall onto her knees which were now soaked. Emiko gripped Kyo's wrist and pulled his hand away. She returned her dead stare into the rain just at arm's length away.

"Emi -?"

"Kyo-kun. Please, I need you to trust me," Emiko replied. She glanced up to him with a smile and tears crawling down her right cheek. Kyo stared at her smile; it was so sad and so joyful.

"Emi..." he whispered.

"I will come back, I promise," Emiko finished.

"What?" Kyo shouted.

Emiko jumped and started to cry more. She stood up and walked over to a post. She leaned against it and hugged it tightly. Kyosigh and stood; he walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. He smirked and rested his chin on the other shoulder, and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Emi," he whispered.

"Kyo-kun, please. Just listen. Akito is -"

"Kyo!" Akito shouted. Both turned quickly and Kyo's nose had gotten hit with Emiko's elbow. Akito stood in the doorway and stared at Kyo. His eyes glanced over to Emiko and glared at her. "What are you still doing here? I told you and the others to stay away!"

"I...I didn't mean to. I -"

Before Emiko could finish Akito had smacked her and she rolled into the rain and mud. Kyo stared horrified at Akito and turned to gaze upon Emiko. She was trying to rise to her knees weakly. Tears were rushing across her cheeks and a small stream of blood dripped from her cheek where Akito's hand had met her face. Emiko glanced up to Kyo and smiled, although her eyes told a different tale. Akito glared daggers at her as she got onto her feet.

"Emiko," Kyo whispered under his breath.

Kyo began toward her and was seized by Akito. He gripped Kyo's arm tightly and didn't let him go. When Kyo tried to get away, Akito twisted both arms behind his back and took a step back to the house.

"Akito, let go!" Kyo shouted in rage.

"Emiko, leave! Now!" Akito roared.

Emiko jumped and turned. She slowly started walking and she heard Akito's voice and began to run as fast as she could. Kyo froze and Akito began to drag him toward the house again. Kyo began to fight against Akito and managed to elbow him in the gut and causing him fall into the door. Kyo slipped away and ran after Emiko.

"Emiko! Wait!" Kyo shouted after her. Emiko didn't acknowledge Kyo and continued to run. Kyo's face was wet with rain and tears and the rain slipped down the back of his neck. It was getting hard to see through the rain but he still saw Emiko. "Emiko!"

Emiko tripped on a tree root and rolled into the mud. She brought herself up to her knees and then to her feet. She took off again but not in time. Kyo grabbed her wrist and she whipped around. Her eyes locked with his and then she caught eye of the three people at the house. Akito, Shigure and Yuki.

"Let me go, Kyo-kun!" Emiko shouted.

"Emi, no! Please!" Kyo replied. "Don't leave!"

"No, Kyo-kun! Let go!" she sobbed.

She tried to shake away again, but this time Kyo twisted her left arm behind her back and pulled her closer toward him. If he had known he was hurting her, he would've let go, but Emiko wasn't the one to give up. She started to cry even more and she slowly began to collaspe to her knees. Kyo fell with her and loosened the grip on her wrist.

"Kyo-kun...please..." Emiko muttered, it was barely heard through the rain.

She spun around and stared at Kyo for a breif moment. She then jerked her arm free and threw herself at Kyo's chest and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

"...Emiko..." Kyo whispered in his sleep. 

He jerked upright and his eyes were wide. His sheets fell from his chest and collected at his waist as he looked around his room. Sweat and tears clung to his face and his bare chest. He sighed and rested his head on his knee. He shook his head and got up. He changed into a pair of jeans and walked over to the calender. It read: May 25. It was circled with a red heart that had a knife drawn through it.

"Happy anniversary, Emiko. Where ever you are," he stated softly.

He grabbed the black shirt and tie from his desk and slipped it on. He looked outside and watched the rain hit the window pane. He smirked. Raining. Perfect. He turned and directed himself to the kitchen.

Tohru met him with a warm smile as he entered and he ignored it and passed her. She watched him as he continued out and didn't stop at the table.

"Kyo-san, don't you -?"

Yuki appeared and covered her mouth. Kyo stopped for a moment and then continued out until his footsteps could not be heard. Shigure came in and Yuki released Tohru's lips. She looked over to him with a puzzled stare.

"What?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru-kun, please. Could you leave Kyo alone for today?" Shigure asked.

"What? I don't get it? What's wrong with Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Today is his anniversary," Yuki stated as he turned his head toward te door expecting to see the cat standing there.

"Anniversary? What for?" Tohru asked.

"Well, about five years ago the Saihna house and the Sohma house lived together at the estate. Kyo had fallen in love with the youngest girl, Saihna Emiko. For about a year everything went fine, but something happened between Akito and Hainoto. Akito refused to house the Saihnas any longer, so he made them leave. Even so, Emiko returned every night to see Kyo. And on the night of May 25, today, Akito hurt her and she vanished from Kyo's life. Even though it was five years ago, Kyo still feels the pain, espcialy today," Shigure explained.

"Poor Kyo-kun," Tohru whispered.

"Just leave him be for, uh, maybe a week tops. Kay?" Yuki stated.

Tohru nodded and returned to cooking breakfast. Shigure nodded Yuki off and he headed out in the direction Kyo had just went in. Shigure stayed with Tohru as Yuki made his way to the roof.

* * *

"Neko-baka, you should come down and eat," Yuki stated climbing onto the roof.

"I'm not hunry," he replied.

He rolled over onto his side and looked away from Yuki. Yuki sighed and folded his arms on the roof and rested his chin on them.

"Well, at least get ready or we'll be late," Yuki stated.

* * *

"Be safe you three," Shigure waved them off as they walked off.

Kyo walked behind them abot three feet and stayed quiet. He rested his hands behind his head and just stared off to the side. Tohru continued to looked back at him and Yuki glanced over to her. Tohru turned forward and a girl ran past her.

"Wah!" Kyo shouted.

* * *

**PoD- "Yayz! I love Fruits Basket and I finally wrote a fic about it! I love Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun!"**


	2. I Kept My Promise

**Broken Boundaries**

**PoD- "I just think this is so cute! Emi is so cute! She is! Even though she's a year younger than Kyo-kun and Sohma-kun, she's still so commited and cute!"**

**Senior Gaara- "Hai! I agree!"**

**Disclaimer- No ownz deh Fruit.**

Chapter Two

Tohru and Yuki stared down at Kyo. Tohru had a look of that would be described as confuzed and Yuki's was one of blankness. Tohru raised her hand and pointed at Kyo and the girl with black and red hair.

"H...He didn't tran...transform..?" Tohru murmured.

"Hai," Yuki replied. "That's -"

"Emiko?" Kyo shouted. He pulled the girl off of him and looked at her.

"I kept my promise, Kyo-kun," she stated.

Her hair wasn't like it used to be, it now had red stripes through out it and longer, like Tohru's, although her dark violet eyes had remained the same. She wore the same uniform as Tohru and her smile was bright. She looked away breifly, biting her lower lip, then she turned back and kissed him.

"I missed you, Kyo-kun," she whispered in his ear.

She stood up and smiled. Kyo stood up and stared at her for a minute. He jumped back and pointed a finger at her.

"Emi! Y...You kissed me!" he shouted.

"Yea, so?" Emiko asked. She glanced behind her and noticed Yuki. She smiled, "Yuki-san, how've you been?"

"Fine, Emiko-kun," he replied.

Tohru was still pointing at her. Emiko laughed and Tohru unfroze and lowered her hand. Emiko bowed.

"Forgive my rudeness, Tohru-kun. I am Saihna Emiko, you may call me Emi," she stated.

"Ah, nice to meet you. You must be part of the zodiac," Tohru stated.

"Not exactly," Emiko replied.

Kyo suddenly wrapped his arms around Emiko. Her eyes went wide for a breif moment and her face was full of surprise. She relaxed and smiled with eyes closed. Yuki took Tohru's hand and began to lead her to school.

"Sohma-kun, but -"

"Just c'mon, Tohru-kun," Yuki stated.

"Eh, hai."

Yuki and Tohru disappeared around the corner and Kyo still had his arms around Emiko's shoulders. She raised her hands and put them on his and held them. they stood there for a long time. Just in silence and holding each other. Well, until Emiko jabbed Kyo in the gut. He gripped his stomach and she turned around to him.

"Kyo-kun! You were supposed to have trained, like I was!" Emiko shouted.

"I w...was -"

"Then how come you couldn't block that?" Emiko shouted. She knelt in front of him and smiled. "You've gotten stronger, though. I can tell."

"Yeah."

Kyo looked up and her and punched her in the arm. She laughed and stood up. Kyo grabbed her legs and flipped her over his back. He rested her on his shoulder and began to walk back to the house.

"Eh, Kyo-kun?W...Where are we g...going?" she asked.

"Just wait," he replied.

Emiko sighed and relaxed. She folded her arms and put them on Kyo's back and rested her chin on them. She smiled and looked over to Kyo's face.

"I like the veiw," she giggled.

"Shuddup, Emi," he replied sarcasticly.

* * *

Kyo walked into the house alone. Shigure was sitting there with the paper and glanced up. Kyo sat down in front of him silently. 

"Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"I felt like telling you something. So, you can come on in, now," Kyo stated.

"Kyo, what -"

Emiko opened the door and stepped in. She cuped her hands in front of her and bowed. She stayed quiet and in that position briefly then straightened. She stared at Kyo then Shigure. You could tell she was nervous of scared about being here. Shigure stood up and walked over to her. She stared up at him and then looked away.

"Emi-kun, welcome back," Shigure stated and he hugged her.

She jumped then smiled. Kyo was angry now. That pervert was hugging her! Kyo stood up and walked over to them. He glared up at Shigure.

"Shigure, you can let her go now," Kyo stated.

"Oh, right," Shigure muttered as he released.

Emiko stepped back and looked down. She bowed again and returned focus on Kyo. You could tell she was either nervous or scared. On that night four years ago she had done something wrong, which ended in hurting Kyo, the rest of the Sohma house and the Saihna house.

Shigure glanced over to kyo who was now staring down at Emiko. His eyes were trying to tell her something. And maybe she understood.

"Shigure-san? I know I don't have a right to asked, but may I stay here for awhile? Please?' Emiko asked as she bowed her head in respect.

"Uh, well?" Shigure sighed. What was he going to do?

She leaned up into his face and raised her hands to her chest. "Please, Shigure-san! I don't think I can deal with Hianoto-san after he finds out I'll be attending school with Sohmas! Please!" she begged.

Kyo ran up behind her and cupped his hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and lowered her hands from her chest and rested them on her sides. He released her and she remained quiet and still. She began to shake and tears ran down her face.

"Please...Shigure-san...I j...just can't sta...stay with hainoto-san right n...now. He knows tha...that Kyo is here a...and that I'll find aw...way to see him. So, I...I...I just want to stay away from the Saihna house," Emiko finished.

"Well, I'd have to check it with Akito -"

"What? No!" Emiko shouted. She pushed past Kyo and swung the door open. She jumped the porch and landed. She started running and didn't look back. Kyo turned to Shigure with a glare.

"See what you did! You know not to mention Akito around her!" Kyo shouted. He sighed and ran after her. "Emiko, wait up!"

_I'm sorry, Kyo. It's just like before now. _she thought.

Emiko's pace slowed and she finally stop. She stood there and it started to rain. kyo stopped and stood about twelve feet behind her. She was silent. She turned her head and smiled. She was pale and her cheeks were flushed. her smile faded and she passed out.

"Emi!" Kyo shouted. He ran for it and caught her before she hit the mud. "E...Emi?"

"Kyo-kun..." she whispered, then she faded into complete unconsiousness.

* * *

"Eh..?" Emiko sat up slowly and rubbed her face. 

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're awake," Tohru stated.

She walked in with a tray. it had some hot tea and riceballs on them and an assortment of other things. She sat down beside Emiko and she smiled. Emiko just stared at her in surprise. Tohru sat the tray next to her.

"I thought you might be hungry when you woke up," Tohru stated.

"Eh, hai. Thank y...you," Emiko replied.

Tohru smiled and got up. She began toward the door then turned around. Emiko stared up at her as she took a bite of a riceball.

"I'll be back soon. I'm just going to check on Kyo-kun," Tohru stated and left.

"Kyo-kun..."

Emiko bowed her head. She began to cry softly. Her body began to shake as she wiped her sleeve across her face, stealing away the tears. She closed her eyes tightly and cried more.

"Kyo-kun...this is all turning out wrong. I...I...I just wanted to see you again and -"

"Emi-kun?" Tohru entered. Emiko turned up and their eyes locked.


	3. Ophiucus

**Broken Boundaries**

**PoD- "Heyllo! I hope everyone likes this fic. I had some trouble thinking of animals for the monthly zodiacs, but I did it! Okay, listen. I have a contest! Senior Gaara, explain!"**

**Senior Gaara- "Just for fun. Mommy wants you to try to guess her zodiacs, like rooster, dragon and such and gemini, capricorn."**

**Disclaimer- "No deh ownz."**

Chapter Three

"Emi-kun, why are crying?" she asked.

For a moment she said nothing, then she looked away with a smile. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Eh?" she turned and looked at Tohru, who had taken a seat beside. "About...Kyo-kun. That's all."

"Oh. Kyo-kun, he's sweet."

"Yeah. He is," she whispered. She looked down at her hands and smiled. "He's everything a girl could ever wish for and more. He's perfect."

"Sounds like you guys really had something."

Emiko looked up toward the ceiling. "We still do. There's so much we share. Even with the zodiacs, we share. We're so alike and Kagura denies it, but she doesn't understand him like I do."

"Zodiac?" Tohur asked. She stared at Emiko. It appeared as though this topic caused her pain. "I'm sorry, Emi-kun -"

"No. It's fine." Emiko smiled and tunred to her. I'm like kyo. The zodiac that was tricked and I'm basicly disrespected by all the other zodaics of the Saihna family. I was born in the year of the cat and in the month of the Ophiucus."

"I've never heard of that. Why isn't yours mentioned ever?"

"That's because -"

"Emi!" a boy busted through the door and stared down at Emiko.

"Eh, Kouichi-san? Wha...what are you doing here?" Emiko stammered.

She stood up and took a step away. He came in and walked right pass Tohru without noticing her. Tohru stood up at stared at him. He had jet black hair and red eyes. He had on a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt. He grabbed Emiko's wrist and shoved her against the wall.

"Ouch! Kouichi! Let go! You're hurting me!" Emiko shouted.

"Hey! Let her go!" Tohur shouted.

He turned as tohru started running toward him. He released Emiko and she ran for cover. Tohru jumped and hugged him tightly.

_Please work._ she thought.

Smoke erupted into the air and Tohru fell. She crawled up onto her knees and looked around. She noticed she was clutching an unfamilar shirt. her face dropped then filled with joy.

"It worked..? It worked!" Tohru sheered. She jumped to her feet and looked around on the floor. "Wh...Where'd he go?"

"Tohru-ku, look out! Your feet!" Emiko called to her.

"SCORPIAN!!!" Tohru shreiked.

She ran oer to Emiko and hid behind her. Shigure and Yuki busted the door down and ran in. they imediately locked onto the black scorpian that was making its way toward Emiko and Tohru. Yuki went for it, but Shigure held him back.

"Sh...Shigure?" Yuki growled.

"kou...Kouichi-san! Back off!" Emiko shouted.

As Kouichi neared and was almost on Tohru's toe he transformed. Emiko and tohru spazzed out and turned away. he smirked and grabbed Emiko's wrist.

"We're going...NOW!" he roared.

"N...not till y...you put s...some clot..." she mumbled as she began to fall backwards.

kouichi let her go and she collapsed on Tohru. They both fell and Tohru tried her best to keep Emiko from hitting the ground. Kouchihi stared down at them as he put his pants on. He held out his hand and Tohru returned his shirt.

"Well?"

"Uh...her, er, fever is still too high," Tohru replied.

"Fine then. I'll just come back later." he stated as he walked out and left the house.

Yuki glared as he had left and afterwards he and Shigure help Tohru get her back to her spot on the floor. They left after a short talk with Tohru and Tohru stayed at her side. She finally stood up to leave.

"I...Is he gone?" Emiko asked.

"Eh, hai," Tohru replied as she turned. She sat beside her and smiled. "Who was he?'

"That was Kouichi-san, he's a member of the Saihna house. He'ssix years older than me and Scorpio," Emiko state. "I'm sorry if he scared you, Tohru-kun."

"Oh, Ah, no! He wasn't scary. Not at all," Tohru admited. "Emi-kun? What's this about your zodiac? Sohma-kun and Shigure-san told me to ask you after I had asked them."

"Oh, that. Well," she began as she sat up, "Years ago, there were thirteen Juunishis, just as the Sohmas. But Gemini and Saggitarius came together and devised a plan to go against God and banish his favorite Juunishi, Ophiucus. Thay won, Ohpiucus ran and hid from the other Juunishis, hoping and wishing that it be left alone. Well, one day God called on Ophiucus, but it was too scared and didn't come forth. So, God banished it from the zodiac. So now, as Kyo is, I have to regain my spot."

"Emi-kun, thats so sad," Tohru whispered in awe.

"Hai, sadness. hai," Emiko whispered. She rolled over and closed her eyes.

* * *

Emiko woke up bright and early. her fever had completely evaporated, as though it had never been there. She walked into thehallway with a kimono from Tohru wrapped around her. The sun was jus coming up as she waltzed out side. She stood under the shade of the roof and looked out into the distance. 

As she stared he jumped from the roof and landed in the dirt. She almost jumped, but as she realized who it was she smiled.

"Good morning!" she cheered.

He spun around and smiled. He had not been expecting her. "Oh, hi Emi," Kyo replied. "Feeling better?"

"Hai. And what about you?" she asked.

"Me?" Kyo asked.

"Hai," Emiko replied.

"Fine, I guess."

Emiko smiled and turned. She walked back into the house and Tohru was in the kitchen, Kyo had wandered off to the table. Emiko stood over Tohru's shoulder and stared down at the food.

"Looks great, Tohru-kun!" Emiko announced.

Tohru jumped and whirled around. She smiled then resumed cooking. "Hai, Emi-kun. thank you. And how did you sleep?" Tohru asked.

"Well, thank you. And, uh, may I ask when breakfast will be?" she asked.

"Hai, in about fifteen minutes," Tohru replied.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun," she stated and ran out.

Kyo heard her coming and he looked up. She started down the hall and he called to her. She stopped and whirled around happily. She smiled cheerfully and walked to him. She stood in front of him and bowed.

"Hai, Kyo-kun?" she asked.

"You know what we have to do today, right?" he asked.

Her face dropped and then she smiled as though she had not heard a word. "No. What?" she asked fearfully.

_Please, please, don't answer that._ she thought.

"We have to go talk to Akito and Hainoto-san," he replied.


	4. Akito

**Broken Boundaries**

**PoD- "Ello! Buh-bye!"**

**Disclaimer- No deh ownzies!**

Chapter Four

Her whole body froze. She stood there, just looking down at him. Why had he said those two names? And in the same sentence? The names flashed in her mind oer and over again.

_'Akito and Hainoto. Akito and Hainoto. Akito and Hainoto. Akito and Hainoto. Akito and Hainoto.'_

Kyo stood up and looked down at her. She glanced up an met his eyes. He was serious? He really wanted to talk to Hainoto and Akito. There was those names again. She put her hands over her ears and began to cry. She shook her head roughly. She collapsed to her knees in tears.

"No! I'm not going! No! No! No! I'm not going!" she cried.

"Emi..."

"No! I can't - I'm not going!" she shouted.

Kyo knelt in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she imediately dove. She gripped his shirt and began to cry even more. the one thing she hated more that Hainoto was Akito.

* * *

Flashback

A small Kyo of seven stood in the middle of the street. People were walking past him and a small Emiko of six fell into him. When he didn't transform he smiled and since she hadn't either she began to giggle. She stood up and he started chasing her.

They played games back at the Sohma house, until Akito spotted them. He had stormed out and destroyed Kyo's games. Emiko was so terrified and scared for Kyo. She had hidden herself behind a tree in hopes Akito would not find her, but he did.

_"What? What are you doing here? You can't be here! Get out! Get out! Get...out! NOW!" _he shouted.

End Flashback

* * *

"No...I'm not going..." she sobbed quietly. 

Did Kyo remember that day? Was he hiding the fact that they'd known each other for longer than they thought? She moved her hans and hugged him. He did the same.

"Emi, don't worry. I'm going with and so is Shigure. We'll talk to them together," Kyo stated.

"Promise?" Emiko asked without looking up.

"You kept yours, so I'll keep mine."

* * *

Breakfast was really quiet. Emiko's only thought was about how Akito and Hainoto may react to her and Kyo's request. Was Akito going to freak out like he had on Kana and herself before? She shuddered and Yuki glanced over to her. 

"Emiko-kun? Are you cold?" he asked.

"Eh, no. I'm fine, Yuki-san," she replied happily.

She continued to eat the delicious meal Tohru had made. Shigure was stuffing his face and kyo barely touched his. She glanced over to him. He looked worried. Was he nervous about going to speak with Akito and Hainoto? She sighed and stood up. She bowed and headed to the porched. Kyo looked up and then followed like a lost dog - cat.

Emiko had taken a seat on the edge of the porch with her feet hanging over the ground and swinging back and forth. Kyo clsed the door and sat beside her. He didn't say anything as he tried to think of the right words, but he didn't have time.

"So, are we going or not?" she asked.

"Hai," Kyo relpied.

"Then let's go and get it over with," she stated.

"Right," Kyo agreed. "Wait here, I'll get Shigure."

Kyo disappeared into the house. She heard him talking with Shigure and Yuki was interupting a few times. Kyo shuoted and returned to the porch. He jumped down onto the ground and began walking. Emiko turned back to the house and noticed Shigure was coming, she jumped up and caught up with Kyo. She held his hand and he could tell she was scared because every so often she'd jump at the slightest noise and squeeze his hand.

"Emi," Kyo whispered and she jumped, squeezing his hand. She looked up and tried to smile. "Emi, don't be scared. It'll be fine."

"I know. it's just, all those times he caught us together he just shouted...and then that one last time...h-he hurt us," she replied.

"He won't hurt you. I promise."

"Alright."

Kyo and Emiko eventually fell behind Shigure and he led the way. They reached the Sohma house in record time and Emiko's nerves were sky high. Shigure let them in and led them all the way to Akito, but that's when the group had to be slpit.

"Kyo, you stay out here and Emi-kun and i will talk to Akito," Shigure stated.

"But!" Emiko and Kyo protested.

"No. Emi-kun, let's get inside before he changes his mind," Shigure replied.

"Eh? Uh, oh, okay," Emiko whispered.

Shigure opened the door and Emiko stepped in. He followed and put a hand on her shoulder. They both bowed and moved into the center of the room. They knelt and Emiko kept her eyes on the ground. Hopefully it would all be over soon.

"Emiko, remember. Don't look at him, speak or move. Leave it to me," Shigure reminded her.

She nodded gently and she felt Akito turn his attention on her. She froze and gripped her pants tightly. Her blood was boiling and she wanted to punch him already, but she stayed still and stayed calm.

"Shigure...why are you here and why did you bring _her_?" Akito asked. as he stood up.

"Saihna Emiko has requested that she stay with us. She already has permission from Saihna Hainoto," Shigure stated.

_N-No I don't. Why is Shigure-san lying?_ she thought.

"Hm. What? Are you asking for my permission now?" Akito asked.

"H-Hai. Hai, Akito-sama," Emiko whispered.

She imediately was struck with fear as she felt the last word escape her lips. She began to trmble and she heard Akito coming toward her.

"Hai. She may stay with you. As long as I don't hear about her, smell her on your person or have to look upon her. Hai, she may stay," Akito stated and he sat back down and stared out the window.

"Hai. thank you, Akito," Shigure replied.

He stood up and grabbed Emiko's arm. He got her out as quickly as he could. When they met up with Kyo outside the house Emiko didn't look to good. She was crying and her face was pale.

"Emiko! Emi, what happened?" Kyo aked.

She didn't respond.

"Emi..? Shigure, what did Akito say?" Kyo shouted as he grabbed Shigure's shirt.

"Well, he -"

"No," Emiko whispered. "I'll tell him."

"T-Tell me what, Emi?" Kyo asked.

He released Shigure and walked over to Emi. He hugged her and she began to cry into his shirt. He rubbed her hair and she began to smile.

"Akito...he said...I could stay," Emiko whispered.

"WHAT!!!" Kyo shouted.

Emiko jumped and tried to get away. Kyo punched her in the head and she fell to her knees. She screamed and his hand stung. He stared down at her as she began to smile.

"You made me freak out for nothing!" he screamed.

"Now, onto Hainoto," Shigure whispered as he started walking.

"Shigure, you were in on this too?" he shouted.

Emiko got up and ran to Shigure. She and Kyo circled around Shigure fighting the whole way. Kyo actually almost got her once or twice.


End file.
